


The Damnedest Things

by charleybradburies



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Children, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Community: 1_million_words, Community: avland, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Disability, Drabble, F/F, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship, Medical Trauma, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha-centric, POV Female Character, POV Natasha Romanov, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, References to Canon, References to Marvel, Sign Language, Threesome - F/F/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts when Nat insists on learning sign language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damnedest Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> **Prompts:** Drabble Tag #6: Laura/Natasha: Grief | avland prompt: Opportunity | mcufemslash prompt #26: Shame

It starts when Nat insists on learning sign language. 

_What's one more language?_ she attests, and she moves back in, not realizing how acutely she'd missed the kids. She wills the ache away - but she doesn't get away with it. 

Nat's so intimate with Clint and Laura both, she's unsurprised when they personally inform her they're hoping to conceive again, but they're _all_ surprised when she begins crying, and then she _needs_ to tell them how she'd had the chance of ever holding her own child stolen from her.

"No," Laura asserts, holding her tightly. " _These_ children are yours, too."


End file.
